1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a machine for fabricating a helicoidal tube from a longitudinal flat and bendable strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Helicoidal tubes, such as tubes of gold, have been formed by bending rods or bars of the precious metal into a helicoidal shape. As the price of gold kept increasing, a strip of gold was bent around a longitudinal bar of copper, and the copper was then dissolved in a bath of acid, leaving an outer hull made of gold. This method proved very time consuming and inconvenient, and new means were therefore sought for fabricating hollow gold tubes.